


Prelude

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Easter Egg Challenge on MFUWSS Easter Egg for open_channel_d. who wanted a few moments of Spring... Thanks to Spikesgirl for her beta work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

 

 

**Spring**

The chilly breeze caused the mist to whirl over the snowy slope. It was like walking on some ethereal cloud, lost in some intangible universe, gray, white and cold.

No magic, there, though. One more time, they saved the world and soon – he hoped – they'd be back to civilization.

“Stop!”

Illya's large hand grabbed his shoulder. Napoleon froze and looked inquiringly at his partner. He knew this line between the blue eyes focused on the ground.

“What...,”

“Shh... Wait!” Illya squatted, taking off his gloves.

“Is it... a booby-trap?”

“You were about to walk on it.” The fingers gently brushed snow aside.

“Illya...”

“Look.”

No wire. No evil device.

A crocus. A fragile, mauve crocus.

The man who'd just blown up a Thrush lab was smiling. Illya's bright, incredibly charming, devastating smile.

“It's Spring, Napoleon!”

 

** Prelude **

 

He considered the paper bags on the coffee table. As he was about to open one, he got a pat on his hand.

“Ts ts, Napoleon!”

“What is it?”

With his so annoying  **inscrutable-Russian**  face, Illya picked up the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

“Weather is fine, you know.” Napoleon's voice sounded both innocent and promising. “I thought we might go for a wander in in the park. Springtime is beautiful.”

Illya hesitated. There was the hopeful tone. There was the breathtaking and devastating Solo's smile. How could he resist? Every inch of Napoleon's face was smiling. He sighed.

“Okay. Let's make a deal. First, you help me with this.” He waved the bags.” Then, we'll go for a wander.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table.

“See. Here is the melted wax. You take the egg and draw patterns on it. Later we'll dye eggs.”

“Patterns, What sort of patterns?”

Illya smiled, pointing at some sheets of paper. “Remember who made me help to carve pumpkins for Halloween, last year? So, now, you'll help me with pysanki.” He waved his egg. “Pysanki are serious things. Some Ukrainian people believe that the fate of the world depends upon pysanki. No, no, don't laugh. Evil is a horrible serpent chained to a cliff. Each year, the serpent sends out minions to check about the number of pysanky that people created. A low number means that the serpent's chains are loosened. Would the custom be abandoned, the serpent would be free, causing havoc and destruction. On the other hand, if the number of pysanki has increased, the chains are tightened. Good triumphs over evil for another year.”

“We should tell Mr. Waverly about this. You know, we could have pysanki decoration sessions and... Noooo! Put the egg down. You can't do that. Remember, minions will count.”

Illya shook his head theatrically but he couldn't help smiling.

“You know...” Napoleon paused. He was considering his egg. “I wish I'd be skilled enough to...”

“To...? To do what?”

Napoleon bent forwards and let his finger sliding along Illya's profile, from the forehead to the delicate though strong jawline, lingering on the tantalizing lips.

“To draw this profile on my pysanka.”

Illya intertwined his fingers with Napoleon's. “It isn't a traditional pattern.”

“It's my favorite.” He smiled. “We're done with pysanki, aren't we? Now, we'll go for our wander. Then, I'll tell you about... eggs hunt.”

“Eggs hunt, really?”

Napoleon put his hand around Illya's neck and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

“Perhaps we could talk about ... eggs hunt before going out?”

Blue eyes sparkled. “Talk, Napoleon? Just... talk?”


End file.
